iAm A Vampire
by Angel of Darkness1337
Summary: Freddie is bitten by a vampire, thus becoming one, etc., etc., etc. Rated T just to be safe. SEDDIE!
1. Being Watched

Chapter 1

Being Watched

SAM'S POV

"I'm Carly!"

"So I must be Sam!"

"And this is iCarly!"

"RANDOM DANCING!" The lights started flashing and we started to dance.

30 minutes later...

"Great show tonight guys." Freddie said.

I plopped on the couch. "Fredward how many views did we get?" I asked.

"Let me check.." he walked over to the computer.

"Got any meat?" I asked Carly.

"I think there's some ham left in the fridge. Help your self." Carly smiled.

I made my way over to the fridge. "We got a million views!" Freddie said happily.

I stuffed some ham into my month. "Sweet!" Carly said.

"Hey you guys wanna go to Groovie Smoothies?" I said gulping down the ham.

"Yeah." they answered.

I yawned as we made our way across the street. "What flavor do you guys want?" Carly asked.

"Blueberry!"

"Strawberry!"

Freddie and I found a table to sit at. As we were sitting down Freddie looked around the room. "What's up Fredward?" I asked.

"I-I don't know. I just feel like I'm being watched. Never mind." he shrugged.

Carly came back to the table and put the smoothies in the center. We sat for a few minutes in silence. "So.." I said.

"So.." Carly drank her smoothie.

"So.." Freddie shrugged.

"What do you guys wanna do for the next iCarly?" I sighed.

"We could cut Gibby's hair." Carly suggested.

"Would he even let you guys? I mean I dunno if he would you guys did cut his toe nails.." Freddie said.

I smirked at the thought of hurting Gibby. "We could do a slide show of the pet pictures we took." Carly suggested.

"That sounds good." Freddie grinned.

"How weird is it that you agree with Carly?" I rolled my eyes.

"What?! It's a good idea!" he shot back.

"You really wanna pick a fight with me Benson!" I snapped.

He looked away from me. "That's what I thought." I smirked.

We finished our smoothies and started back to Carly's. Freddie stopped on the sidewalk. "What's up dork?" I asked.

"What's wrong Freddie?" Carls said.

"I dunno. I feel like I'm being watched again." he looked around.

I rolled my eyes "Come on."

Up ahead someone was leaning against a store window. Wearily we walked past them. "Carly? Sam?" the stranger said.

They put their hood down. "Shane?" Carly asked.

"Hey. How have you guys been?" Shane smiled.

"Good. Uh...You wanna come over?" Carly said awkwardly.

"Oh. Um, sure." he shrugged.

FREDDIE'S POV

I don't know what it was but I felt like I was being watched all the way to Carly's. When we got to her apartment I noticed Shane looked really pale. "Hey Shane, are you OK? You look a little pale." I asked.

"What? I'm fine." Shane responded.

We sat down at the table. Sam sat next to me, which was weird. "So Shane...We haven't seen you at school for awhile." Sam said.

"Oh. Yeah. Well, it took me awhile to heal from falling down the elevator shaft. And then when I got out of the hospital me and my family went to see my grandparents." Shane shrugged.

"Oh, we're sorry about that." Carly laughed a little.

"What? The elevator shaft? It was my fault. I wasn't paying attention." he smiled.

We sat in silence for a few seconds. Carly?" Shane asked.

"Yeah?"

"Have you written anymore plays?"

"Oh. Uh, yeah."

"Can I read some?"

Sam and me rolled our eyes. Carly took Shane upstairs. "Since when does Carly write plays?" I said.

"No clue. She just wants Shane to kiss her." Sam rolled her eyes again.

SAM'S POV

It was a little weird sitting alone talking to Fredward. But it was kind of nice too. "Did Shane seem really pale to you?" Freddie mentioned.

"Yeah. Kind of. Maybe he just hasn't been getting enough sun." I laughed.

Freddie laughed too but didn't say anything. "Wanna watch Girlie Cow?" I asked.

"Sure." he shrugged.

We sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Shortly after Carly and Shane came down. "I would love to stay but I have to get home." Shane said.

"Aw. That sicks." Carly frowned.

"Later!" Shane waved and walked out the door.

"Since when do you write plays?" I muttered.

"Oh, you know, since forever." she blushed.

"You started writing 'play' after we started dating Shane so he would kiss you, right?" I rolled my eyes.

"Uh, kind of..." Carly looked away.

"Well I have to go." Freddie said.

"Your freakish mother want you home?" I laughed.

"Yes.." he murmured.

"Can I sleep here tonight, Carly?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Sure. But why?" Carly said.

"My mom bought a bikini last night and wants to break it in." I yawned.

Carly laughed.

"Bye guys!"

"Bye Freddie."

"Later dork."

FREDDIE'S POV

I swear to God I was being watched! Laying on my bed, it started to rain outside. Thunder and lightening flashed. For just a second I thought I saw a figure on the building in front of my window. I shot up out of bed and ran to the window. Leaning out my window like an idiot, I didn't see anything. I sighed and went back to bed. _What the heck was that?_ I pushed it out of my mind and went to sleep.

the next day....

My head hurt. I didn't sleep well with the thunder and lightening. Grabbing the books I needed I headed down to the AV club. I yawned as I sat down. Then I noticed Shane was sitting in the row behind me. "Hi Shane." I said.

"Hm?" Shane hummed.

I turned back. What was that about? When the meeting started, I glanced back at Shane he was glaring at me. I quickly turned my back. Maybe _he_was the one that was watching me. Looking back again, I saw his skin. It was still pale but more of a normal pale. Weird. When AV club was over I went to my locker. "Sup Fredward?" Sam leaned against the lockers. "Did you find out who your 'watcher' is?"

"Maybe. Shane was staring at me the my whole AV club meeting." I shrugged.

Sam let out a bitter laugh. "It's not funny." I groaned.

"Yeah it is!" she laughed again.

This was going to be a long day.


	2. I Have Been Bitten

Chapter 2

I Have Been Bitten

FREDDIE'S POV

Shane looked pale again. He didn't really act like a normal person. I noticed that Shane never ate anything at lunch. Carly hung out with him like 24/7. It was really annoying. Sam and I usually spent 'quality' time together. I'm not saying we got along _all _the time but it was better than before. I met Sam at the Groovie Smothies. "What's up, Fredward?" she waved.

"Why do you call me names?"

"Why is the sky blue? Why does the sun shine? Why are you such a dip-thong? We may never know the answers to these questions."

I rolled my eyes and sat next to her. Tibo brought us over some smoothies. "Are you two dating?" he asked, giving us our smoothies.

Sam spit her smoothie across the room. "Hell no!" she yelled.

I was so shocked I didn't say anything. "Excuse me!" Tibo held up his hands.

After he left, I started thinking about what he said. _Are you two dating?_It seemed like we were. We hung out together all the time. I'll admit, I had a crush on Sam. However, I kept it hidden by hitting on Carly 24/7. "Sam?" I nudged her shoulder.

"Yeah?" she looked at me.

"Do you ever think about our first kiss?" I asked in a soft voice.

"Freddie, in case you forgot, we promised each other we'd never speak of it again." Sam whispered.

"I know...But do you ever think about it?" I insisted.

"No.." there was doubt in her voice.

"OK. Fine. If you don't want to talk about it, fine." I said bitterly.

"Freddie-" Sam tired to stop me from getting up.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I grumbled.

As I was walking out the door, I glanced back at Sam. Her face looked hurt. I shook it off and grimly walked down the sidewalk. _Freddie_ someone said backhind me. I was pinned against a brick wall. Shane was in front of me. The next thing I knew was sharp teeth bitting into my neck. I wanted to cry out, but couldn't. When I tired to push him away, he bit my neck harder. I was losing to much blood. Everything went black.

* * *

**Short chapter, i know. once again im brain dead. next chapter "Running Away" i hope this will be the name..**


	3. Running Away From My Fate

**Sorry! Its taken me so long to write this! I'm so sorry! I had a writer block..Anyway enjoy! Freddie's point of view.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Running Away From my Fate

I opened my eyes. Then my head started to ache. Suddenly pain shot through my neck. "ACK!" I coughed up blood.

Feeling light headed, I looked around. The room looked like a normal living room. I had been laying on a red couch. There was an end-table on both sides of the couch. A dark brown table held a flat screen TV on top of it. Pain shot through my neck again. My hand gripped my neck, as I coughed more blood on the floor. After I was done coughing up blood, I noticed there was blood on the right side of my shirt. _Was that my blood?_ I asked myself.

"Benson! Your awake!" a familiar voice said.

I turned to find Shane standing by the TV. "What-did-" I couldn't finish.

Shane rushed over to me, holding a trash can. He held it in front of my month. I puked blood in the can. "I'm terribly sorry about this, Freddie." he told me.

I felt like I was puking my insides out. After a painful few minutes, I stopped puking. I wrapped my arms around my stomach, coughing. "What-Did-You-Do-To-Me?" I choked.

"Once again, I'm _really_ sorry." Shane insisted, pulling a chair next to me.

I felt like crawling on the floor and dying. Every cell in my body ached. Shane waited for me to stopped hacking-which was a good five minutes. Finally, my body relaxed.

"I. Want. Answers." I grabbed his shirt. "First off, you can tell me why you bit my neck, last night."

"Let go, Freddie." Shane warned.

I felt to horrible to protest, so I just let go. Sighing, I laid back on the couch. "What I'm about to say is unbelievable." Shane leaned back in his chair.

I raised my eye brow at him. "Freddie, as of last night, you are now a _vampire_." he looked into my eyes.

"W-What? Shane do you know how crazy that sounds!?"

"Believe me, I know." Shane sighed.

"'Vampires' don't exist!" I protested.

Shane was quiet for a minute. "They don't exist you said. How do you know something doesn't exist?" he asked.

"Shane, if vampires existed, scientists would of discovered them." I told him.

"Vampires aren't proven to exist by science, but they exist whether you like it or not. Freddie, you _are_ a vampire, and so am I." Shane glared at me.

"Look, if your playing a joke-" I started.

"THIS ISN'T A JOKE!" Shane slammed his hands on the couch.

"Prove it." I said.

Shane looked at me for a brief second. "Freddie, tell me have you ever been as pale as you are now?" a smile spread across his face.

I wasn't sure what he meant, until I looked at my hands. My hands were...so pale..I didn't think skin could even get that pale. "So? What if I'm just sick?" I sniffed.

"Fine. Maybe you are sick. Look, in the mirror, Benson." he pointed to a mirror in the bathroom.

Slowly, I made my way to the mirror. I gulped, before looking into it. Then I looked in it. My face was pale, my eyes were a bronze color. I was about to say something, but I noticed my teeth. They were pointed.

"This isn't possible! How-?!" I touched the mirror.

Shane walked into the bathroom. "Last night, I couldn't control my thirst and for some reason your smell was over powering. By the time I realized what I was doing...you were turned." he shut his eyes for a moment.

"Wait. My _smell_?" I looked at him.

We sat down on the couch. "They say that if a human has a strong smell, they make good vampires. It's a stupid saying, but it's true." Shane laughed.

"So, is the whole living forever, and shining in the sunlight ture?" I asked.

"Don't tell me you got that shining in sunlight crap from _Twilight_?"

"I uh...might of.."

Shane burst out laughing, "Man! Everyone sees that movie and thinks they know EVERYTHING about vampires!"

I blushed from embarrassment. "So, living forever isn't true?" I said.

"Huh? Living forever? Oh, that one is true. You wouldn't believe how I've been a vampire! Anyway, any questions?" he stopped laughing.

"Yeah, why were you pale one day and normal the next day?"

"You noticed that, huh? Well, that night, I fed."

"Fed? You mean like killing something and drinking its blood?"

"You catch on quick. Yes, I killed and drank the blood of a deer."

"Uh..does it taste...good?"

"When your a vampire blood is always good."

I gulped.

"Freddie, you need to feed. If you don't you could hurt other people and we don't want that." Shane sighed.

"Fine, but where do I feed?" I looked at the floor.

"The forest, idiot!" he scolded me.

We walked onto his porch. His house was surrounded by forest. It was in a big green valley I took a deep breath in. Just from that one breath, I could smell deer, rabbits, grass, trees, everything. My heart started to race. "Wait. I thought we didn't have heart beats." I stopped.

"Some do some don't." Shane shrugged.

Not a very clear answer. Shane was suddenly out in the green valley. "Come on Benson! Your a vampire!" he shouted at me.

Could I run that fast? Well, couldn't hurt to try. I started running and was next to Shane in a second. "Whoa." I smiled.

"Lets go!" Shane took off running.

I ran after him, I was moving so fast. It was like I knew the forest, even though I'd never been in it before. Jumping logs, dodging tree branches, I wish I'd been a vampire a long time ago! Suddenly, I smelled a deer to my right. Shane saw me changing course and ran toward me. A deer was eating some grass by a tree, covered with moss.

I growled and jumped on the deer, clamping my pointed teeth in its neck. Shane bit into its neck in a different place. We were quickly able to drag the deer down. Shane let me drink first. The blood tasted sweet, but it also tasted like iron, like it tasted when I was human. After a couple of minutes, I backed away from the deer. Realizing what I'd just done, I looked at my hands, covered in the deer's blood.

Shane looked at me, "You OK?"

"No.." I muttered, backing away.

I ran my hand through my hair and licked my lips. _What was I? How did I accept this fate so easily?_ "I don't want to be a killer.." I said.

I didn't want to kill anything! I wanted to be normal dorkish Freddie Benson. "I can't.." I took off, away from Shane.

I wanted to see my mom, Carly, Sam and Spencer. So, I headed toward the city.

* * *

**Finally, done with this chapter! Next Chapter "I Can't Tell You"**


	4. I Can't Tell You

Chapter 4

I Can't Tell You

I stumbled through the parking lot. Everyone was looking me-probably because I had blood all over me. I ignored them. As I entered the lobby, Lewbert yelled, "DON'T GET ANY BLOOD ON MY FLOOR!"

I made my way to the stairs. _How long was I gone?_ I wasn't sure if I'd been missing for a couple days. My question was answered by the sound of my mother squealing, as I entered the Shay's apartment. "Freddie!" she wrapped me in a death hug.

"Dude, where have you been!?" Sam yelled.

"Oh my God!" Carly screamed.

My mom pulled anyway from me, and saw the blood on my shoulder, that Carly was pointing at.

"What happened?" Spencer said.

"I uh.." I had to come up with an excuse they'd believe. "I was walking and someone decided to rob me."

I wasn't _really_ lying, I was robbed of my mortality. My head started to ache again, like before. I groaned, as Sam and Carly laid me on the couch. Spencer gave me an ice pack. My mom was freaking out! Suddenly, a sweet smell filled me nose. It was coming from Sam. I fought against myself, tiring not to attack. The smell was over powering.

"I have to use the restroom." I threw the ice pack on the table.

Quickly, I dashed out of the room. I locked the bathroom door, behind me. After taking a few short breaths, I turned the sick on and washed my face. I wipped away the blood on my neck and found two small holes. "It's not possible." I muttered to myself, unable to believe _I_ was a vampire.

"Yo, dip-thong!" Sam knocked on the door.

Great. "What?" I opened the door a little.

"Here's a clean shirt and jeans." she shoved them into my chest.

"Thanks."

"Whatever."

Sam rolled her eyes and went back to the living room. I shut the door and locked it. Slipping off my shirt, I noticed I had a six-pack. _Where did that come from!? _I thought. I pushed it out of my head, knowing it was probably another vampire thing. After I put on the clean cloths, I unlocked the door. I was surprised to find Sam waiting for me. "Do you want something?" I asked.

"Freddie, your such a liar." she spat.

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't get robbed. There wasn't a soul on the sidewalk last night."

"They were hiding."

"No. Look, dork, I tried to go after you, but I saw you with Shane."

I froze. "So what REALLY happened?" Sam walked closer to me.

"I can't.." I shut my eyes. "I can't tell you."

She pinned me against the wall, and held up her fist, "I'll pound you if you don't tell me."

She looked into my bronze eyes. Her eyes widened, "What-"

I pushed she away from me and dashed toward the bathroom. The window was open. Sam ran after. I jumped on the windowsill and looked over my shoulder at her, "I'm sorry."

"FREDDIE!" she cried as I jumped.

Her hand brushed my shirt. I was freeing falling. Instead of landing on the sidewalk, I landed on a building across the street. I looked back, I could see Sam leaning out the window, looking at me in awe. Quickly, I turned and dashed across the building. The wind blew in my face, it felt nice. I noticed my skin wasn't as pale. Finally, I could see the park up ahead. I made a leap from the last building and landed in the park. "Sweet." I whispered.

I walked around the park for awhile. There were so many thing I'd never noticed. Two kids ran along the grass, pulling a kite behind them. They didn't pay attention and ran the kite into a tree. Smiling to myself for a moment, I ran at the tree. My foot hit the tree and I launched myself on the branch where the kite was stuck. I gently pulled it away from the branch, being careful not to break it. Holding the kite, I jumped down and gave it to the two little kids. "Tank you." the girl said and gave me a hug.

I ruffled her hair and said, "No problem."

I watched them leave. "How did you do that?!" Sam walked up to me.

Her smell was stronger than ever. "I can't tell you. I'm sorry." I took a step back.

"Freddie, what happened to you? There's no way you should of been able to jump from that high up and survive!" she told me.

"Sam, you have to get away from me." I growled.

I wasn't going to be able to control myself much longer. "Get away from me! Please! Sam listen to me!" I pleaded.

"I just want to know what's wrong with you." Sam said.

Shane appeared behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Sam, it's time for you to leave." he gripped her shoulder.

"What did you do to him, Shane?"

My strength was leaving me and I almost fell over. Shane grabbed my arm and placed it over his shoulder. "Come on, Freddie." he glared at Sam, then we turned and went into the forest.

My knees buckled and I fell to the ground. I heard Shane sigh. He hung me over his shoulder._ Why was I so weak?_

* * *

**Next Chapter "The Truth Comes Out"**


	5. The Truth Comes Out

Chapter 5

The Truth Comes Out

I must of blacked out because I woke up at Shane's house. Shane was sitting in a chair next to me reading_ Interview With A Vampire. _"What happened?" I asked.

"You drained your energy." he turned the page.

"How?" I said.

"Well, you were tiring to control yourself, when you smelled Sam. It was amazing, that you, a new vampire, could do that! Usually if a new vampire comes into contract with someone with that high of a smell they attack and kill them! But you used all your energy to protect her!" Shane explained.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in. Remembering her smell, how strong it was, I breath out.

"Can I tell her?" I looked at Shane.

"Who? Sam? No. Vampires are a secret between vampires only." he glared at me.

"But Shane, she saw me jump from an apartment window and live. She saw me jumped into a tree without any struggle at all. Why can't I?" I said.

"Told you, it's a secret. It's bad enough you had to show-off in front of her." Shane snarled.

I looked away from him, angry. "What time is it?" I asked, randomly.

"Six." Shane leaned back and continued to read.

I stood up and opened the front door. "Where are you going?" Shane asked.

I ignored him and took off into the field. Within minutes I was back at Carly's. I could hear Sam and Carly watching a movie. Lightly I knocked on the door. Carly opened the door. "Freddie!" she hugged me. Sam glared at me. I gulped, as I sat between Carly and Sam. Carly fell asleep thirty minutes later. Sam had laid her head on my shoulder, probably without realizing it.

We were silent for a few minutes. "I want answers, Fredweird." Sam pulled away awkwardly.

"What do you want to know?" I asked, not looking at her.

"Freddie, you _owe_ me some answers." she snapped.

"I don't owe _you_anything." I growled.

I owed her answers but I couldn't tell her. "Freddie." she said.

"Yeah, fine. I owe you some answers. But I can't tell you. You wouldn't believe me if I did anyway." I shrugged.

"Why not? If we go up to the iCarly studio would you?" she asked.

I sighed, knowing I couldn't win. With Sam, I could never win. "Sure." I grumbled. Grimly, I walked up to the studio. Sam shut the door and turned on the lights.

"Questions?"

"First off, how the hell did you jump from that high and still live?"

"Since your not going to leave me alone, I'll tell you. I'm a vampire."

Sam froze. "Say what?!"

"I AM A VAMPIRE. You know like drinking blood vampires."

"Freddie, that's crazy!"

"Believe me, I know how crazy it sounds. But it's the truth."

"Prove your a vampire."

"Well, I could jump out the window again." I gestured toward the window. "No!" Sam cried.

I smiled, "Is that _care _in your voice?"

"Pff! Care?! I could care less!" she blushed.

"OK. So, I can jump out the window again?" I said.

"No! I-fine.I do care.." she wouldn't look into my eyes.

"Sam Puckett, cares about a nerd like me?" I laughed.

I stopped laughing when I saw Sam's tears hit the floor. "Hey? Are you OK?" I put my hand on her face.

She looked at me. I smiled and wiped a tear away from her cheek. Suddenly, we found ourselves kissing.

* * *

**I'm sorry viewers, but I must rant about isaved your life. IT WAS HORRIBLE! Carly and Freddie MADE-OUT the WHOLE time! It was so gross! I felt kinda bad for Sam, they just kinda left her...**

**Next Chapter "My Vampire Boyfriend"**


	6. My Vampire Boyfriend

Chapter 6

My Vampire Boyfriend

I kissed Freddie. Surprisingly, he kissed me back. He was a good kisser. I wasn't sure why I had kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I put my arms around his neck. We broke apart. Both of us out of breath. "I believe you." I told him.

"You do?" Freddie looked at me funny.

"I shouldn't believe you. I mean, it sounds crazy but I believe you." I shrugged.

When he smiled, I saw a glimpse of his pointed teeth. "Oh my God." I stepped back from him.

"Don't be scared, please." he begged.

"I-I'm not." I lied.

Freddie held his hand out to me. I took it. He smiled. "I won't hurt you, Sam." he told me.

I didn't really believe him, I mean he _was _a vampire. "So do you shine in sunlight or what?" I said, stupidly.

"No. Sorry. Sunlight just drains our energy." Freddie shrugged.

"Can you run like the vampires in Twilight?" another stupid question.

He laughed, "Yeah. Probably faster." I blushed, a little embarrassed.

Suddenly, I was out Freddie's back. "W-What are you doing?" I asked.

"Just hold on." he looked toward the window. Oh God. He opened the window and said, "Ready?"

He didn't wait for my answer. We were free falling. I screamed, gripping his neck and shoulders. Freddie just laughed, as we landed on a building. He ran across the building, jumping to one after another. After awhile, I got use to almost dying every jump. But I began to trust him more and more. I relaxed and laid my head on his shoulder. Just me and my vampire boyfriend.

It was about midnight. Freddie and I were sitting on the top of a building. I hung my feet over the edge, watching the cars bellow me. Freddie protectively watched me. "Who bit you?" I asked.

He blinked, "Shane. I thought you already knew that."

"Shane's a vampire?"

"No. He's a potato vampire! Yes, he's a vampire!"

I gave him a hurt look. "Sorry." he grumbled. "I just...don't want to be a vampire."

"Why not? Getting to live forever, seems pretty awesome to me."

"Yeah. Getting to out-live my friends and family is exactly how I want to spend my life. Everyone I love will die, while I won't even age."

We sat in silence for a couple of minutes. "At least we have _now_." I said.

He smiled sweetly, and wrapped his muscular arms around me. "So are we dating now?" he whispered in my ear.

"Duh." I said, before falling asleep.

* * *

**Short chapter, sorry. I'm becoming lazy. Anyway, I will be updating iThink I love you, for all of you that read it. I'll be updating Sunday or Monday, hopefully. And I'm not sure what to name the next chapter..**


	7. Carly Freaks Out

Chapter 5

Carly Freaks Out

Sam took me being a vampire rather well. She was more accepting than Carly ever could be. Carly was going to freak! Well, he wouldn't believe us at first, I was sure of that. She'd probably think Sam was trying to play a prank on her and got me to join in. Carly didn't even know Sam and I were dating yet. Which she would also freak out about. I hadn't seen Shane since I left him two day ago. Shane wouldn't be accepting of my relationship with Sam either. He told me to stay away from her, but I couldn't. There was something about Sam, that I couldn't ignore. Then when I became a vampire-there was no staying away from her.

Every day I had to force myself not to bite her. I felt like a complete killer, I didn't want that for Sam. Even she didn't deserve that. But I couldn't really complain. If I hadn't been bitten Sam and I probably never would of gotten together. Still, I hated what I was. Drinking blood from animals wasn't my idea of having a feast. Lucky, I was feasting on Sam's blood. She was my world. I didn't know what I would do if I'd ever hurt or killed her. Controlling myself around her wasn't easy. Her smell was totally over powering, but somehow I kept myself in check.

It was funny. I was horrible in sports and P.E. But now I was top of the class. Guess it came with the vampire stuff. The football team offered me a spot on the team, but I said no. They were disappointed, and wanted to beat me up for no accepting such a "kind" offer. Sam stepped in, knowing I could kill them all if I got too mad. She told me I had to be more careful. I wasn't really sure what she meant.

Sometimes at night Sam would call me and ask if I could jump from building to building with her. I didn't sleep, so I had nothing better to do. Not that there was anything better than spending time with Sam. When I became a vampire, I was scared I'd get boried, because I was immortal. But I wasn;t boried because I had someone to live for.

Tonight, Sam and I were sitting on the roof of Carly's apartment. Seattle looked beautiful from here. My stomach turned when I looked down. We were so high up! I think Sam got nervous too, because she grabbed my arm. "Freddie?" Sam muttered.

"Yeah?" I looked at her.

"When do you think we should tell Carly? You know, about us and you...being a vampire." she gulped.

I stayed silent for a moment. "Well, I'm not sure. Whenever you think the time is right. But you do know Carly is going to freak, right?" I laughed.

"Yeah, I know. But we have to tell her sometime. I mean, if we don't tell her, what's going to happen when she notices that you're not growing or changing in anyway?" Sam made a good point.

"Hmmm....Then I guess we have to tell her before she notices." I shrugged.

After a few more minutes, I stood up. "Ready to go?" I smiled and held my hand out to Sam. "Yeah," she whimpered.

She took my hand and I swung her on my back. "Close your eyes." I whispered.

Knowing she was so scared for me to jump this high. Sam shut her eyes and gripped my shoulders hard.

Her hands were trembling. "One...Two....Three!" I jumped on three.

Sam didn't scream, just held my shoulders tight. My feet hit a smaller building. Slowly, Sam opened her eyes. She sighed and her heart seemed to slow down. "Back to your house?" I asked.

She nodded, looking like she was going to be sick. It took a couple of minutes to get back to her house.

Sam jumped off my back. Just when I was about to jump out her window she asked, "Please stay." I could ignore her.

Jumping down from the window, I smiled. She flipped on her TV. I sat on her bed, she laid next to me. We were watching _The Shining_. Sam jumped at everything that popped out. Finally, she closed her eyes and went to sleep. In her sleep she moved closed to me and laid on my chest. I put my arm around her.

The next morning, was Saturday. So, Sam and I slept in. "Freddie? Are you still here?" Sam muttered in her sleep.

"Yes," I stroked her blond hair.

"Good." she yawned.

I glanced at the clock. Noon! Crap! "Sam, it's noon. We should get up. Maybe, tell Carly today." I suggested.

Sam opened her sleepy eyes and looked at me. "OK." she stretched.

"Cool." I stood up. "So do you want to get dressed or just go like that?"

"Uh, I'll just brush my hair and change quickly." Sam shrugged.

"Got it. I'll meet you out side." I said and jumped out her window.

The sun was shining. It didn't hurt vampires, but we didn't like it very much. I stood behind a bush, trying to keep the sun out of my eyes. Sam's front door opened. "Freddie?" Sam called.

I walked out from behind the bush. "Lets go." Sam jumped on my back.

I took off and jumped on a building. Sam's heart beat was slow-normal. Usually, when we went on rides like this, her heart would be going hundred miles an hour.

Maybe, she finally calmed down. I could see Carly's apartment. It took moments for me to be at the Shay's front door. Sam jumped off my back. She then knocked on the door. "Hey guys." Carly smiled, as she opened the door.

"Hey." Sam said.

We walked in Carly's apartment. I didn't smell Spencer. "Is Spencer here?" I asked.

"Uh, no. He's at the store." Carly shrugged.

"We need to tell you something." Sam muttered.

"What?" Carly cocked her head.

"OK, don't freak out. But Freddie and I are dating." Sam choked on the word dating.

Carly gave her confused look, then smiled. "Come on, guys. What do you really want to tell me?" she laughed.

"Freddie. And. I. Are. Dating. You know, like boyfriend and girlfriend." Sam told Carly.

"WHAT?!" Carly cried. "AND HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN 'DATING'?!"

"I don't know. A few days." I shrugged.

"AND WHEN WERE YOU GUYS GOING TO TELL ME?!" Carly freaked out. "UGH! YOU GUYS NEVER TELL ME ANYTHING! I MEAN, WHEN YOU GUYS KISSED, YOU GUYS DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME! I FOUND OUT BECAUSE SAM BLURTED IT OUT WHEN SHE WAS ON WACKY GAS!"

"Sorry, Carls." Sam said.

"Anything else, you two have kept secret from me?" Carly growled.

"Uh...Yeah..." I whispered.

"Well, hurry up and spit it out." Carly demanded.

"I don't think you would believe us, if we told you." Sam told her.

"Try me." Carly rolled her eyes.

"OK, I'm just going to come right out with it. Freddie is a vampire." Sam blurted.

Carly started cracking up. "Carly, Sam isn't kidding." I warned.

"Yeah. And I'm the tooth fairy!" Carly cracked up some more.

I looked at Sam, she nodded. Sam walked over to the window and pulled it open. "You're not going to jump out the window are you?" Carly laughed.

I nodded and ran toward the window. "Wait! Freddie! Don't-" I didn't hear Carly after I jumped out the window.

I landed on my feet and glanced up. Carly was hanging out the window, like Sam did when I jumped out a window like that before. Straightening my back, I made my way back up to Carly's apartment. Carly tumbled out the door. I caught her and dragged her back in her apartment. "Oh my God! Freddie! How could you even-" Sam cut her off. "Like I said before, Freddie is a vampire." Sam snapped.

I smiled, showing Carly my teeth. She fell back on the couch. "No, no! Vampires are not real! This isn't real! It can't be!" Carly cried.

"Believe it, Carly. Oh. And uh, Shane is a vampire too. He's the one that bit me." I grinned.

Carly was freaking out. "Sam? You're not a v-vampire, are you?" Carly looked at Sam, wide eyed.

"No." Sam laughed.

The next few hours were nothing but explaining to Carly all about the world of vampires. She freaked out a little bit but she didn't kiss me like Sam.

In the end, all I could think about was Shane. He would be looking for me and when he finds out about Sam and Carly knowing about vampires, he is not going to be happy.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating in forever! Next Chapter "Why Can't I Be Like You?" OK for all of u that read iThink I Love You I will be posting the last chp of tht this weekend hopefully.**


	8. Why Can't I Be Like You?

Chapter 8

Why Can't I Be Like You?

I worried 24/7 about Shane. He'd told me I couldn't be with Sam. Would he hurt her? Because of me? I wouldn't let Sam pay for loving me. But Shane would come for me, and I didn't want Sam around when that happened. Carly seemed to be OK with the whole vampire thing-which was a good thing. My mom had started to notice that I wasn't growing or changing. I usually avoided the question by running off or saying I didn't feel good. Spencer was starting to notice too. But he didn't ask me about it, he just made comments on how I looked the same. Other than those problems my life wasn't so bad.

Carly asked me about Shane sometimes, but I told her "Not now." She wouldn't ask about him for a long time. I was worried for both Sam and Carly. They were my friends. I was openning my locker when I heard a voice. The thing was it was in my head. It said _I am coming for you soon, Freddie._It had to be Shane. But hearing it made me shiver. "Hey, Freddie." Sam greeted.

I didn't move. "Freddie, is something wrong?" I snapped out of it.

"Uh...no." I was a horrible liar.

"Freddie, come on." Sam looked like she was going to punch me.

"It's nothing." I pushed past her.

My next class was P.E. I was late and was the last one in the locker room. As I was slipping on my P.E. shirt, I saw someone out of the corner of my eye. Was that Shane? I looked around, but no one was in the locker room, but me. Great. Now was I seeing things? I grabbed my P.E. bag and headed to the gym. It was free time, so I could do want I wanted. I joined so of the guys in my classes, in a game of football. "Hey, guys, mind if I play?" came a familiar voice.

I frooze. I knew that voice. I turned to find Shane. There was a evil smile on his face. Shane's eyes were...was that red? "Sure, Shane." one of my classmates said.

"Cool. I'll be on your team." Shane said.

He didn't take his eyes off me. I was on the other team. We started to play. I tried to catch the ball, but Shane knocked me hard to the ground. Jumping up, I grabbed his shirt. "That hurt." I hissed.

"Oh, Freddie. I'm just getting warmed up." Shane eyes shined in the light.

The whole P.E. period was torture. By the end of class, Shane had slammed me against the wall, knocked me on the ground, punched me in the face and thrown me across the gym. "Told you I was just getting warmed up." Shane whispered in my ear.

My safety wasn't important to me right now. Would Shane really hurt Sam? Or even Carly? I rushed to put my normal clothes back on. Then I raced down the hallway. Sam came around a corner and made me jump. "Sam, are you OK?" I asked.

"Uh...yeah. Why? What's wrong?" Sam said.

"Shane's here. I want you to find Carly, keep her with you. I don't know if Shane will go after you two or not."

Sam nodded. "Just be careful, alright?" she pick her hand on my cheek.

I somehow could hear blood running through Sam's vains. **(A/N: Ew. Vains are gross! I hate that sentence! *gag *gag)** My mouth began to water. I grabbed Sam's hand away from me. "Sorry, I have to go." I said, rushing away.

I searched for Carly. Hopefully, Shane wouldn't try anything. "Carly!" I said finding her at her locker.

"Hey, Freddie. What's up?" she smiled.

"Have you seen Shane?" I panted.

"No. Why?" Carly shrugged.

"Carly, I don't think I told you Shane is after me."

"Why would Shane be after you? What'd you do?"

"I'm not suppose to be with Sam. Shane doesn't want me with a mortal. He might try and hurt Sam or...you."

Carly didn't looked suprised. "Just be careful." I whispered. Carly nodded and went to class.

I was on my toes in every class. When lunch came, I wearly sat next to Sam. "Freddie, can I ask you a question?" Sam nudged my shoulder.

"Shoot."

"I...I don't want to be alone, Freddie. You're a vampire and you'll never age. So I'll out grown you and...I want to be with you...forever."

"Sam, do you really know what you're asking me for?"

"Yes. I know but I want you to turn me into a vampire."

"No. End of story."

"Why can't I be like you?" Sam brushed some hair out of my face.

"Please. Just...Lets just not talk about it right now, OK?" I sighed. She gave me a face. "Sam, you don't want this. I would take it all back if I could...but I can't."

After lunch Carly and I were heading to class. Suddenly, I turned to Carly and snarled. Lucky, we were running late so no one was in the hall. Carly stubbled back. I wanted blood. Her blood. The smell coming from Carly was over powering. She tripped and started to fall. Shane grabbed her and glared at me. He ran at me and before I knew it, I was back in the forest, pinned against a tree. "Freddie! Snap out of it!" Shane growled.

I tried to bite him but he just shoved me harder into the tree. Snarling, I kicked him away from me. Shane gripped my neck and held me tight in the air. I didn't remember my name. All I could think about was food. "Sam." Shane said firmly.

Sam. My shoulders relaxed. Shane set me back on the ground. "What...happened?" I asked, dazed.

"Freddie," Shane knelt down in front of me. "How long has it been since you fed?"

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY! It took me so long to write this! I'm sorry! I'll try to get the next chapter out soon.**


	9. Too Late?

Chapter 9

Too Late?

"Well, Freddie? How long?" Shane growled.

I didn't remember. "I don't know." I said.

"You'd better have a good reason for not drinking blood, Fredward." Shane told me.

"Maybe, I don't want to be a killer. What if I don't want to kill innocent animals?" I asked.

Shane got an angry look on his face. He started circling me. "In cause you haven't noticed, you are a vampire. You need blood to survive. If you don't drink it, you will kill humans. You don't want that, trust me." Shane snapped.

"Why would I trust you? In cause _you _have forgotten you're the one who wanted to keep me away from Sam." I said.

Shane flexed his shoulder. Then he grabbed my neck and pinned me against a tree. "I'll say it one more time. Stay. Away. From. Sam." Shane hissed.

I pushed him off me, "Why?"

"She doesn't belong in our world!" Shane told me.

I was about to say something but Shane sighed and said, "We'll talk about this later. Right now, you need blood."

I let a low growl slip out of my mouth. In the distance I could hear hooves running along the forest floor. Deer. Well, I was hungry. I took off toward the sound. A herd of deer were running toward the river. Shane was next to me. He jumped and grabbed a deer by its neck. The deer struggled, but Shane pulled it to the ground. I jumped on the back of one of the deer. It yelped as I dug my teeth into its neck. Blood tasted so sweet after many days of not drinking it. The deer struggled. I couldn't take it and pulled away. The deer wasn't dead, but I'd take too much blood from it. It would die.

Its helpless eyes haunted me. Shane was done with his deer and was wiping his mouth off. He noticed the deer twitching in front of my feet. "You didn't kill it?" Shane looked surprised.

"I don't want to be a killer." I muttered.

"So what? You're just going to let this deer suffer?" Shane asked. "That's a little cruel don't you think?"

I didn't answer. Shane got an annoyed look on his face. "Fine." he grunted.

Shane put his foot on the deer's head. He slammed his foot down and smashed the deer's head. It was so gruesome. I had to look away. "You have to stop being so weak." Shane said.

"Why did you turn me, Shane?" I demanded.

"I've told you before, I couldn't control myself." he shrugged.

"You're lying." I said. "Why. Did. You. Turn. Me?"

"Alright, fine. So I wasn't out of control. Freddie, the smell coming from you, it was so powerful. So it meant you would be a great vampire. This was and always has been your destiny." Shane told me.

"I DIDN'T WANT THIS!" I shouted.

"You are what you are! There's no turning back!"

"I can't live like this! Killing animals! Even humans!"

"I've lived more than ten of your life times! How do you think I feel?! I've killed many humans before! It's always on my mind! The horrible things I've done!"

"You bitting me, has put all of my friends in danger! I don't want Sam to end up like me! One day I won't be able to control myself and I'll bite her!"

"Sam, Sam, Sam! Is at all you can think about? She's always in the way!"

"You like Carly! Why don't you go out with her? Maybe you won't be such a jerk!"

"That's none of your business! Such you can't stop thinking about Sam, I'll just take her out of the picture, then maybe, you'll be a real vampire." Shane said.

"No! I won't let you!" I snarled.

"It's not your choice." Shane shot back.

Shane took off running. I ran after him. He was heading toward the river. When I was close enough to him, I trackled him. Shane roared in anger and punched my face. I dug my teeth into his shoulder. He kicked me back and I flew into a tree. I could see the tree's roots in the ground and grabbed one and pulled it up. Turning back to Shane, I hurtled it at him. I heard his cry of pain. Shane had fallen to the ground and was holding his eye. "Shane?" I asked.

As I got closer to him, I noticed blood on the ground. He whipped around and gave me a punch that sent me flying into a rock. "LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Shane howled.

His eye had a large cut on it. Blood was dripping form the open wound. Shane gripped my neck and held me over the racing water of the river. "What-Are-You-Doing?" I choked.

"You will not get in my way." Shane grinned bitterly.

Shane let me drop into the rushing waters of the river. "LATER, FREDDIE!" I heard Shane yell before I was dragged under the surface.

I smashed against rocks. Being a vampire, I didn't really need to breath, but I understood the panic when you're drowning. I tried to grab a rock, with no luck. Shane was going to kill Sam and all I could do was get smashed against rocks. Finally, I grabbed one and pulled my self to the surface. The sound of the water filled my ears. I climbed up on the rock and jumped to land. Then I raced through the forest. I needed to get to Sam before it was too late.


	10. Taken

**This chapter starts out in Sam's point of view, but it will change back to Freddie's later.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Taken

I was sitting on the couch with Carly and Spencer, watching _Girlie Cow_. "You guys want some popcorn?" Spencer asked.

"Sure," Carly nodded.

After Spencer went to the kitchen I asked Carly, "Hey, Carls, have you seen Freddie?"

"I saw him eariler today. He warned me about Shane, after I was done talking to him, I tripped and Shane caught me. Then they were both gone." Carly shrugged.

Why couldn't Freddie just turn me? Then this whole thing with Shane would end. Spencer came back with the popcorn. I grabbed a hand-full and shoved it in my mouth. "No butter?" I mumbled through the popcorn in my mouth.

"I'm trying to lose weight." Spencer whined.

Suddenly Carly's door swung open. "Is Freddie here?" Mrs. Benson asked.

"No," I said.

"I haven't seen him since this morning. Do you know where he is?" Mrs. Benson pleaded.

"Mrs. Benson, I'm sure he's fine." Spencer told her.

"If Carly was missing, would we say 'I'm sure she's fine'?! No! You'd be worried sick!" Mrs. Benson cried.

You know, that woman really got on my nerves. Didn't Freddie tell his own mother that he was a freaking vampire? If she knew she wouldn't worry about him. Mrs. Benson and Spencer agrued for a few minutes. "It's all you two's fault!" she pointed at Carly and me.

"What? _Our_ fault?" Carly cried.

"How is it our fault?" I snapped.

After I yelled that Carly's door flew across the room. It hit Carly's computer and smashed into her wall. "What the-?" I choked.

Shane stood in the doorway. "Hello." Shane smiled.

"Shane? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I've come to...pick something up." he shrugged.

"If you don't get out of here, Freddie will-" I didn't finish.

Shane knocked Spencer into his robot. "He'll do what? Your little vampire boyfriend can't hurt me." Shane laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Mrs. Benson asked.

"You know, Freddie, never told me how annoying you are." Shane smiled at her.

The next thing I knew, Mrs. Benson was out cold on the floor, blood dripped from her shoulder. Carly screamed. Spencer jumped on Shane back and tried to hold him back. "Get out of here!" Spencer cried.

Shane snarled and struggled. He grabbed Spencer arms and twisted them behind his back. Then Shane threw Spencer into the kitchen. Spencer hit their table and was bleeding from his arm. "He wants you, Sam." Carly said.

She stepped in front of me, like she could actually protect me from a vampire. Shane grabbed her neck and pushed her back. Carly's head hit the corner of a table. Blood trickled from her brow. "Shane, leave them alone!" I cried.

"Good idea." he said.

Shane kept glancing at Carly, like he was really worried about her. He picked me up by my neck. I was thrown into the Shay's couch. I tried to get up but Shane kicked me and I flew into a brick wall. It hurt. I had scratches all over my arms and a nastey head injury. The back of my head was bleeding. Shane picked me up by my shirt. He punched out the window. Oh, God. He was going to jump. Shane leaped and we were freefalling. My stomach turned. I thought I was going to fall because Freddie always held me close to him when he jumped but Shane...was only holding me by my shirt.

FREDDIE'S POV

I could smell Carly's blood from the street. My hands started trembling; I didn't smell Sam. I ran up the steps. Carly's door was blwon off. Her couch was on its side, her door was in the kitchen. Spencer was laying in the remaining peaces of their table. His robot was destoryed. Carly's computer was smashed on the ground. My mom laid bleeding. "Mom!" I cried and knelt next to her.

It was only a cut on her arm. I flipped the couch in its normal postion. Carly was in the corner. Her head was dripped blood on the ground. "Carly?" I asked lifting her head.

"F-Freddie? Shane...he took Sam." Carly said.

"_What?_" I growled.

Carly closed her eyes and passed out. I couldn't just leave her there. Gently, I laid her head on the ground and ran over to Spencer. "Spence!" I punched his shoulder.

"OW!" he yelped. "What? Freddie? Why are you here?"

He looked around. "No time. Spencer, you have to get Carly to the hospital, so they can treat her head wound." I told him.

"On it!" Spencer said.

Good. Now I didn't have to worry about Carly. I nodded and dashed out the door. Where could Shane have taken Sam? The river.


	11. Do You Still Want to Be Like Me?

Chapter 11

Do you still want to be like me?

I raced down the apartment's steps. What was Shane going to do to Sam? It took a few minutes to get to the forest. I could smell Sam and Shane both. They were near the river. I skidded to a halt. Shane was standing by the edge of the river. He was holding Sam by her shirt collar. Sam danged over the rushing waters. I was about to say "let her go" but in movies the villan or whatever usually drops them or some crap like that. Sam's hands were wrapped around Shane's arms. Her legs kicked through the air. "Freddie!" Sam cried. "Let me go, you jerk!"

Shane didn't take his eyes from mine. His grip tightened on her collar. "We're not meant to be with humans, Freddie," Shane told me.

His grip started to losen. Sam started slipping. "No!" I cried.

I ran at Shane and grabbed his shirt and threw him. Sam started to fall. I jumped and wrapped my arm around her waist. My feet landed on a rock. I leaped up on the shore. Sam trembled. I let go of her, "Stay here."

Shane snarled at me. I charged at him and punched his face. "I'll never understand how you can love a weak mortal," he grinned.

"Shane, for once, can you just shut up?" I snapped.

He kicked my stomach and I grabbed his shoulder. My claws shot out of my fingertips, right into Shane's flesh. Shane roared in pain. His blood dripped on the soil. Shane then extented his claws as well. He slashed them across my legs. As I was falling to the ground, I dug my claws in his stomach. Shane snarled and grabbed my shirt and pushed me backwards. My feet came close to the edge of the river. When I looked back to where Shane had been he wasn't there. Sam. My head shot toward her dierction. Shane was coming after her. I ran as fast as I could and stepped in front of Sam. Just in time for Shane to crash into my chest. Sam moved out of the way. I landed on my back, my head was danging over the river. Snarling, I pushed Shane into the river.

I didn't wait see if he fell in the river or grabbed a rock. "Freddie, are you okay?" Sam knelt next to me.

"For now," I said. "We have to go."

Quickly, I put Sam on my back and started running through the forest. She kept her head down. Shane wasn't going to be far behind. "Why does he want to kill me so badly?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," I told her. "He doesn't want me to be with a huamn. But it's not his business."

Suddenly, Shane jumped down from one of the trees and punched me. Sam flew off my back. I leaped and grabbed her before she hit a tree. After I set her on the ground, I ran at Shane. He grabbed and twisted my hand behind my back. Russling came from some nearby bushes. Carly and Spencer appeared out of them. How was Carly moving with that wound on her head? "Shane!" Carly yelled.

Shane's attention was drawn from me to Carly. "No! Carly, Spencer, get out of here!" I pleaded.

Carly ignored me. She moved closer to Shane. Didn't she know how dangerous he was? "You don't have to do this, Shane, " she said calmly.

"How would you know?" Shane snarled.

"You're just jealous because Freddie has Sam and you don't have anybody," Carly said.

"So what if I am?" Shane asked.

"You could come back with me," Carly held her hand out to him.

Shane slowly put his hand in Carly's. She smiled at him. I turned and walked over to Sam. "You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said. "Thanks for coming back for me. I mean, after I agrued with you about becoming a vampire."

"You know, me almost getting you killed today, makes me wonder," I told her. "If you should be a vampire. If you were, I wouldn't have to protect you 24/7."

She punched my arm. "Then don't protect me."

I smiled and robbed my arm. "Do you still want to be a vampire, Sam?" I asked.

"Well, I'm only going to grow older. But you'll stay the same forever, so yeah, I guess."

"Fine," I said taking her in my arms. "Ready?"

"Ready," Sam said and I bit into her neck.

Her grip on my shoulder tightened. Sam's blood tasted so sweet. I didn't know if I could stop. Shane grabbed my shoulder. "Stop, Freddie, you're going to kill her," he said.

I let go of Sam' neck. Her blood ran down the sides of my mouth. She was limp in my arms. "It's okay," Shane told me. "She'll be awake in a few hours."

_**Author's note: I really hate this story. So I'm ending it next chapter. I can't keep forcing myself to write it.**_


	12. Epilouge

**I'm going to make this fast.**

Chapter 12

Epilouge

Sam woke up hours later, a vampire. Freddie showed her how to hunt. He had to tackle her a few times because she would attack random people on the streets. Sam had almost managed to bit Gibby but Freddie and Shane threw her off him. The next year, Carly became a vampire. Spencer also became a vampire because he didn't want to be alone the rest of his life. Shane, Carly, Spencer, Freddie, and Sam kept on the move. They never stayed in one place for long. People would start to see that they didn't age. ICarly didn't last long after Carly and Sam became vampires. Some viewers left comments like, "Y r u 2 so pale?" or "U guys look the same u did last week." Sam and Freddie lived happily ever after....or at least as happy as it could get for vampires.

THE END!

**Thank God! It's over! Later.**


End file.
